


[Podfic] I Had Rather Hear My Dog Bark At A Crow

by ofjustimagine



Category: BBC Radio 1 RPF, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Barebacking, Canon Compliant, Coming In Pants, Coming Out, Dom/sub, Fireworks, First Time, Happy Ending, Hate Sex, Humiliation, Kink Discovery, Kink Negotiation, Long-Distance Relationship, Love/Hate, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-15 Hours, Rough Sex, Secret Relationship, Size Difference, Skype, Watersports, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 21:04:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4720364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofjustimagine/pseuds/ofjustimagine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic, 13:22:12, mp3, m4b and streaming formats. </p><p>Author's Summary:<br/>The first time Louis Tomlinson kisses him, Nick is three sheets to the wind, wearing a pirate hat, and so fucking tired of Louis being a complete and utter knobhead that he's spent the last ten minutes snapping at him.</p><p>The kiss takes him rather by surprise, all things considered.</p><p> </p><p>Or: Nick and Louis don't like each other, not even a little bit, not even at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] I Had Rather Hear My Dog Bark At A Crow

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I Had Rather Hear My Dog Bark At A Crow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1119635) by [sunsetmog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunsetmog/pseuds/sunsetmog). 



  
  
mp3: [Part 1](http://bit.ly/1EDUr1P) // [Part 2](http://bit.ly/1O0BSXB)  
m4b: [Part 1](http://bit.ly/1N5SLPU) // [Part 2](http://bit.ly/1IN8Mnv)  
[Audiofic Archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/i-had-rather-hear-my-dog-bark-at-crow)  
Part 1:   
Part 2:   


#### Reader's Notes:

I don't even know what to say at this point. This is the longest thing I've ever worked on, and I'm so glad that it's finally time to release it to the world. (Also, if you ever hear me on Twitter saying that I want to podfic something this long again, please promptly shake me violently.) I really really really love this story, and have always secretly wanted to record it, and finally worked up the courage to do so when the EPBB was announced. Thanks to hllangel for helping me beta, and to that really great anon that sunsetmog got telling her about Tove Lo's "Timebomb". I heard it and instantly had to put it in the podfic, because it's perfect for Nick and Louis. Also thanks to sunsetmog for being the best. <3 This was recorded for the Epic Podfic Big Bang 2015.


End file.
